We are the Walking Dead
by The Good and The Bad X-Boy
Summary: This is a spin-off story of DinoWriter23's Journey of Discovery Saga. Axel Dixon and his little sister, Emma somehow came back to their homeworld after been living another world over six years. But, right after when they arrived back, the dead start come back and eating people. Will they be able to survive through that chaos? (Crossovers with Kingdom Hearts like the Heartless)


**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry about this long hiatus and I'm afraid that Dixon Saga is going to wait a little bit longer. And I was so heartbroken over the closure of Telltale Games in a short period until Robert Kirkman and his company, Skybound stepped up and took over the development of the Final Season. Managed to gather so many original Telltale members together over 40 and created a group called 'StillNotBitten' to continue two remaining final episodes in Skybound Games.**

 **All great thanks to Robert Kirkman, the owner, and also Ian Howe, CEO of Skybound Games for that. And we'll praying for James Windeler, the Final Season's leader writer and Kent Mudle, the Creative Director and the rest of StillNotBitten not just doing their best, but their amazing work as they deserve it after the unexpected majority closure. :)**

 **Before the closure, I've been working on a RP with DinoWriter23 and AquaDestinyEmbrace over the summer. The RP that is going to be a real story in FanFiction later, a part of Dino's Kingdom Hearts-universe. My OC, Axel Dixon has just joined in his KD-universe. If you wanna know more about the RP, then go and ask DinoWriter23, but please don't ask so many spoilers.**

 **After I showed the RP for another friend of mine, Destiny Kid, we both got so many questions in our minds about what happened with Axel and his little sister, Emma in Walking Dead-world (in Dino's universe). So we both agreed each other as Dino gave the permission to us for writing a spin-off of his Journey of Discovery.**

 **ATTENTION: This isn't a part of Dixon Saga and not either a part of my own universe, but a part of DinoWriter23's KH-universe. This vision of Axel in KH-universe is little different from the original Axel as you'll see his little info on the next. This is a crossover-story of Walking Dead Comic and Kingdom Hearts. We will add Michonne Video Game later, in the end** **. Like I already said, if you wanna know about Journey of Discovery, go to DinoWriter23. You will only encounter his two main OCs, Jason Norman and his cousin, Clair Fay there. And then the others's OCs.**

 **Axel Dixon is 14 years old in the beginning. He's tough, strong-willing, hard, but also loyal to people he cared about. His mother, Ida was a powerful fairy and was from Moors of Enchanted Dominion just like Maleficent. He doesn't have any magic abilities despite he's a half-faerie. But he wield a rarely mystical reinforced power, 'Rage of Dixon'. He protecting his little sister no matter.**

 **As you know like in Dixon Saga, he was raised and abused by his grandfather and some of his third cousins. At 8 years old, his village was attacked by a powerful enemy, Safari. Right in time, his mother came straight to rescue him from a certain death. The mother escaped with her son and her two years old daughter, travel from WD-world to another world, a high tech world, Harthyn. They have been living there over five years in peace until... Safari found them, killed Ida. The siblings managed escape and then hiding by living in Axel's friends's places over a year in Hartyn. Then, Axel and Emma suddenly came back to their homeworld by a technologically accident after a conflict with another arch-enemy.**

 **Emma Dixon is 8 years old in the beginning. She's innocent, kind, and also Axel's and Daryl's moral compass. But sometimes she will be willing try defend her family when any cost and necessary. Like her brother, she's a half-fairy and can do some magic, but in her young ages, once she healing or making another magic it will drain her condition and need some rest for a while. She can being over-protected by his brother and even her father sometimes. She deeply love her family.**

 **I don't own the Walking Dead comic.**

 **Axel Dixon, Emma Dixon and Jessica Jenkins belongs to me.**

 **Martin Lynch and Lance B. belongs to Destiny Kid.**

 **Patrick belongs to me and Destiny Kid.**

 **Anton Yeller belongs to DinoWriter23.**

 **All stuff of Harthyn belongs to DinoWriter23.**

 **Special thanks to Destiny Kid for helping me to write this chapter since he's one of two co-writers along with me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Axel's POV**

I found myself landing on the ground as I grunted out. Fortunate for me, it wasn't high enough to landing on something hard to break a few bones of mine.

Right before I was gonna react, I just saw some kind of a electrical field a few feet above me in a brief moment before it disappeared itself out of my sight or the reality. What was that? Did I fell out of it?

I jolted my head up and look around in this new area. It looks like I'm in a alleyway with some trash cans. Some of trash and dirty, empty stuff scattering across the ground like the garbage truck didn't came here to pick the trash yet. I'd say they're slowpokes or they're just displeased with their occupation, wish wanna have a better life like I used to do when I was little.

The walls of buildings that runs between in the alley looked older, made by... brick, was it? But I couldn't find any single a memory of a building made by brick as its material in Netokan. Or... am I in Netokan?

Many questions came up in my mind.

What the heck happened back there? What did Lynch and Yeller have done with that machine? And more importantly; where am I?

And... what about my friends? Patrick? Lance... Jessica...

I then noticed I'm alone here which getting worry about somebodies that I won't _ever_ stop care about. As much as my bones starting shiver up.

My little sister, Emma. She was nowhere to being found.

"Emma?" I called out for my little sister, but no respond. "Emma!"

Still no respond, I'm getting up on my legs and start taking a few steps cautiously. Where is she? Please, tell me she's alright... I'm struggling against the anxiety from filling it whole my body or I'll become crazy like panicking around.

I have my hand underneath my chin to think. If we both fell into that... that portal together, then she can't be far away from where I landing or whatever. Her mark spot must be close to my own.

After I have thought about it, I turned to where the entry of the alleyway are. There was a light outside of it as the sun shinning over the street. Looks like I got no other choice, but walk out of here this alleyway as I already start to walk. On my way, I feel something very odd on me myself. Usually, I always have to be aware well of anything new like strangers or unknown places, but something inside of myself tells me like 'You don't have to be worry about.' As much I wanna believe this feeling, I've to be on guard for anything else. Even I tried to being careful, it didn't succeeding well. Yet, I walking further.

Before a few more steps left to get out of the alleyway, I start hearing some voices from outside of the alleyway, then more of them as I listening. It must be people. If there are people here, they might can tell where am I and have they seen my little sister I hope.

I might not good at talking with some strangers, but I guess there's no ton of options right now.

When I came out of the alleyway, I found myself very surprised and shock upon seeing everything what I can see. What the hell... Is this...

It appeared I'm in a big city, but that wasn't the reason for being surprised at all. Every single building doesn't look built of the advanced special metal just like those ones back in Harthyn. Each of cars has four wheels as they're used to rolling over the street. Not floating over... It seems like non of them doesn't have hover-engine. And the end, the people. There was so many of them as a few of 'em passed me while I observing around. Non of them didn't bother me though they pay their attention on me when I was standing on their way. Humans wearing regularly clothes, some of them I can see wears some kind of suit. Even that so, there was a few of clothes I didn't ever seen back in Netokan or outside of the capital city either.

Something's wrong in this place... or isn't it? This city doesn't look advanced with high-tech like in Netokan. If I'd imagine how was Harthyn going back many years to the time before the high-tech started, perhaps the world was like this city.

No hologram, no hovercraft, no robots, no automatic food generator... Man, instant food machines at the mall I would miss...

Despite the city, the sky just look normal as the city has the sun shinning over it and the people by the way, they living their average lives as normal. But this sky looks pretty familiar like I didn't saw it many years...

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I've got to find my sister when I was done observing around.

I looking around, try to find my sister. But I get a feeling I won't find Emma when there are some plenty folks around here, plus this is big city. She can be anywhere. Well, I won't stop until I found her. I love my little sister and I'd rather sacrifice my own life to protect. Exception of my friends, she's all I got left... From our mother...

I made my way among of the people over the street, make sure I won't crossed over anyone's mind. After a few minutes, I caught something out of the corner of my eye as I turned to the right. In the background of the currently direction of my sight, there was a square park with trees and grass. There was flagpole in the center of the park.

My eyes widened up when I first saw the flag as it was a familiar object to me. The flag has striped of red and white lines. There's a blue quadrant with many white stars on the northwest of the flag itself.

I scratching little over my head with my hand. Wait a minute, I think I have seen that flag before...

It hint me. It can't be true... This place is... America?! That was six years ago since...

Right I was going to remember, I feel the emotionally pain of traumatic going to return in my head. Ugh... No, not this again. I had my hands covered over my head while gritting my teeth.

 _"Don't you dare throw your purpose away from your damn life! It is your destiny, to serving for our country, to fight the enemy! You don't dare run away and become such a deserter. That means nothing! Nothing but an useless liability!"_

I heard that grumpy voice from the past in a moment... My crappy grandfather who always abused for disobeying, even for a little thing he noticed... How he forcing me to train, to become a soldier... All of that was really against my will...

When the mental pain was gone, I was taking some breaths.

I sighed before going back to the point while looking around, try finding Emma. Am I really back to my old homeland? Is this really America? If it was, where was it during my time at Harthyn?

Sticking in the debate I'm going to ask anyone else about this place or not. If I do that, there's a chance that they just gonna feel confuse by my 'stupid' questions like they're from a five years old kid or a person who's got an amnesia. And then concern about my well-being as well. I'd might be appreciated for their concern, but I don't have any time for that because my little sister is out here somewhere, alone...

Right I was gonna decide, a short gunfire erupted somewhere in the city. Once the people hear the gunfire, most of them start panic out and run away far as possible. The rest of them followed after the gunfire as they're a bit lot of curious like when they wanna know what happened and be in TV later. That sounds a stupid reason if someone ask me when there's a risk getting involve the danger. Though I'm not afraid any of that like I'd take my chances to find out.

What if Emma is there? She might not like the gunshot, but like the others especially in her age, my sister would be curious and a little bit of an adventurer to see what's going on.

I start running after where the shotgun came from like most of people did the same while the rest heading back to their homes for their safety. Who can blame them any of our choices?

Keep going on the straight, passed so many blocks, never stop. Many people came out of many corners of the buildings and took a common direction the gunshot came from.

When I finally came to the scene, a big mob that is building as they approach the scene of the shooting. The only ones who blocking them away was the cops and their police cars. They working really hard to make sure non of civil stepping into the crime scene on a main street in some downtown I can guess it is. I couldn't get a good view at the background because of the mob is on my sight's way.

The people by the way, didn't look happy or shock at least like I was earlier. They just protesting in frustration and disbelief at the cops about something, might've doing with the gunfire.

"This isn't a show!" A man exclaimed.

"No! They just straight murdered that man!" Another man exclaimed.

My eyes widened up in disbelief. Murdered?!

I looked at a young woman who were right beside me. "Hey, excuse me. What the hell is this all about?"

"The police shoot a person to the death! Some witness said that man was unarmed and no threat at all, but the cops just shot him!" The woman answered.

My jaws opened down like I almost lost them. I was a bit priceless by hearing that before came back in the reality.

I turned my face back to the crowd and the crime scene. Why would the cops goes so far by killing a person who wasn't even a threat? That'd crossed the line. By the way, a third cousin of mine told me once that the police can be overbearing sometimes with a suspect, but there must be a reason why shooting a person to the death. If there's not, then the cops better deal with the consequences of their actions or they relocation to their own prison.

I advanced further to get into the crowd without having a second thought. Perked up upon hearing more of the squabbling while shoved past the mob, get through between two persons slowly and gently many times. Luckily, people didn't bother that because their minds were made up to protest with the cops.

"This ain't right!" A person yelled.

"No, this is wrong, man!" An young African-American man bellowed at the cops as I finally came outta the inside to the edge of mob. "Wrong, wrong, WRONG!"

As I couldn't get any closer because some cops holding the mob including me back while remarking with their yellow tape from the crime scene, there was a man around fifty laying down on the ground right in the center. The clothes of his was dirty and the jacket is rotten. The body looked a bit skinny like he hasn't eat many days or weeks. By judging these specimens, that man must have been homeless a long time... until today. He didn't make a move. Lifeless. Really dead to me for sure. I could make it out that the man got plenty bullets in the guts and then in the head.

That make me grimaced in disbelief. What the hell?! Was it really necessary to put a bullet in the head? Unless it was for mercy, why shooting the man who were unarmed in the first place...?

"Move back, sir. This ain't your business." A policeman shouted back.

"This ain't his business! This is all _our_ business!" A Caucasian man retorted, glared at the policeman. "That man didn't even hurt a fly and was unarmed!"

"Damn right! APD is out of control!" Another person agreed with the first one as that giving a finger to the police.

People of the mob gave several murmurs of agreement with them. And their getting louder and louder.

"We gotta need clear this area now!" The policeman shouted to us, unfazed previously people's statement though he has a serious look on his face.

"We ain't clear nothing!" The African man denied the policeman's order.

"This is a crime scene!"

"Yeah, we all are behind the tape!" The Caucasian man retorted.

"I'm not gonna tell you people again."

"Good, cause we people aren't moving!"

During this fight, I was in kind of debate if I'm gonna side with the mob and protest or just walk away. But in the true reality, I'm not really fed up with this crime scene. And honestly, I don't know which one of these two differently factions are in the rights. I don't know why, but I'm just took another step to make my view on the body better than before.

The policeman noticed that as he sent me glance and raised his hand up. "Hey, kid. That's far enough. Go back to your home!"

Though these words was from a policeman, I didn't make move and couldn't stop looking at body. And frankly, I don't have a home officially. My sister and I used to live in my friends's places over a year secretly. And until now, I don't know where am I now, and where are we suppose to go after find my sister...

Catching a good look on the body, I've found something strange on the face. The still opened eyes seems not normal... They were kind of white like pure milk. I haven't seen that color in eyes before. Something tells me they don't look living. Like death or something...

I was snapped out of it after that African man came in my defend and glared at the policeman. "No, no, no, let him keep watching your actions! Everyone here in Atlanta will remember this sick rad, not just sugarcoat it! Making you cops a significance lesson!"

Out of nothing, I was stuck with a word the black man just mentioned. Atlanta? That's the name of this 'new' city. In the deepest and old memories, I've found one with that word. It didn't get me full story, but the fact is I never was in that city, or I mean this city. I was only raised somewhere in the north of... what was that name of a state... George... No, Georgia! That's it!

"You wanna go jail or something?" The police said with a serious look, started losing his patience.

Really? That threat did only worsened the situation.

"Jail?!" A man scoffed, pointed at the African man while frowned at policemen.

"For what?! Freedom of speech?! Right laws of assembly?!" The black man ranted, feeling being accused as a suspect.

"He didn't break any laws! He ain't no threat to anybody!" The Caucasian man retorted.

This drama is getting out of hand. I shook my head and pondered about this whole situation. I think I need to get out of here before I'm getting involve into this. I don't wanna get in a fight... Make me angry...

Before I was going to move away, someone echoed out in my head.

" _Axel... W-where are you? Axel!_ "

I gasped out upon hearing that familiar voice. It didn't even took three seconds to figure out who's calling me. Emma?! That call from her didn't sound good. She might be scared for being alone, but even so I have to find her before something gets worse like that poor homeless man.

Looking around despite the crowd whom continue protesting with the cops, I'm getting more desperate to find my sister.

" _Axel! Help me!"_

Couldn't help, but getting more worried about her. I gotta find her, but where?!

Then, my instincts told me that my sister must be close to this crime scene. Perhaps she ended up in an alleyway like I did. I turned around and start shoves back where I came from. But it won't be easy because the mob are too frustrated to move away.

Right out of nowhere, I could hear some screaming as the mob and the cops as well paid their attention on that. Other side of crime scene, there was a woman came out of a corner, fell down on the ground before crawling away over the street from something... or someone. After a couple seconds passed, a man came into scene after the woman.

What the-?!

"Help ME! HELP ME!" The woman yelled out. Fear seems to be all she can feel right now.

The man didn't look right at all. The way how's he walking was a bit weird like his knells is almost hurt, but didn't act on the pain of it. His were extended out to get that woman. And most of all, his skin was grey and were little rotten on the face. The eyes of that guy looked identical with those ones of the homeless man; white as milk.

For all I know right now, that guy can't be a human.

Two of cops raised their guns up and aim at that man.

"Hold it right there!" One of them warned at that guy, but he just continue limped over that helpless woman. "I said don't move!"

Yet, that man still heading for the woman which the cops got no choice but shoot.

A gunshot rang out as the mob starting shouting out in panic. Me myself remains a little of calm despite for being surprised at what just happened.

That man just got a bullet in one of his lungs and yet, he's still walking for that screaming woman. He didn't even react or at least scream out in the pain either. Whoever that guy is, he's got a lot of resistance to deal with the pain. But how can this be? No one would be able to survive with it, unless he's not an ordinary human...

As some of people in the mob shouting at that, they started run away from the crime scene while the rest still watching at that unreality moment like it's like a movie.

Even after what I just saw, I can't just stand here and waste any time while my little sister is out here who might be in trouble. I hope she will never encounter someone like that man.

Turned around, I carefully leave this scene while still hearing the screaming voice of that woman. That tone tells me the cops didn't good enough to help that poor woman. The part of me tells me turn back and save her. Do I have to save her?

After a moment, I sighed out while shook my head. As much I wanna try, I have to find my sister. Her safety and her will-being has always been my main priority. I wouldn't barely blame anyone who wanna do the same thing for their loved ones... Besides, there's a risk I might ended up with a bullet in myself. I gotta stay in full health for my sister.

As I got out of there, I heard another screaming as that makes me jump with surprise. "Emma?!" I called out after realized it was her voice. I turned to the right, there was another alleyway. Deep into it, I saw Emma crawling behind from a corner, against the wall. She didn't noticed and heard me either. All I could read from the look on her face was fear and panic. Reminds me how that woman did the same before it hits me something.

I start rushing into the alleyway, heading for Emma. Right in time, I saw a shadow figure came out of the corner, approaching my little sister. The figure just bent down and grabbed my sister's legs.

"No, leave me alone!" Emma tried yanking off the grip, but no use. That was enough to boil my blood.

Just I made it, I grabbed that figure shoves it back to me. "HEY! Leave my sister alone, you son of-" Before I could finish my insult to that pervert, that figure didn't waste no time to spin around, reveal the face for me. It looks like a man around thirty with much beard. His skin is grey and the eyes looked white...

"Axel?!" Emma whimpered with the surprise, still looked frightened by that monster or whatever it is just lunged over me and leaning his face to my throat. My guess is that he's going to bite me.

"Whoa, what the hell is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed, place my hand on its forehead to push him back from me. He didn't tell back, just growling as he struggling back and try to bite me. As for that, I punching with my fist in his face. He didn't react it and still wanna bite me so I send another punch. Hit the square in the face. He still insist wanna bite me.

For that, that monster pulled me back up against the wall of the alley. Even so, I don't giving up so easy, ever!

While trying to struggle off me, I saw Emma just picking up something from the ground and rushed over to me carefully. Before I could tell don't come any closer to that monster, she handed a empty bottle for me. "Here, take this, bro!"

I came up a idea with that bottle as I quickly take it with my free hand. And then smash it at the wall right beside me while holding the monster back with my other hand. It has broken into many pieces of glass, left the most part with the handle I holding onto it. Only make the half broken bottle sharper enough to defend myself and fight back against that crazy man.

Didn't give me another choice so I stab with it into the stomach. Even I did so hard, the man didn't even took it as a problem. His teeth were almost going chew into my throat, but I found my strength to shove him back to the opposite wall. Alright! THAT'S IT!

I pulled the broken bottle back and this time I repeatedly stabbing with it in the head with no doubt. I even yelled in range as I wanna be done with this man. Didn't stop stabbing until Emma grabbed me by my green jacket with her hands.

"Axel! Please, stop! He's dead now!" Emma said. That pleadingly tone in her voice made me less angry and more calm. I stop stabbing at that man who finally stop moving as his head were almost bashed out.

I let my other hand go off him, he just slid down to the ground and fell down on it.

No growl. No move. He's really dead.

Seeing what I just did, I feel horrible to myself due my actions. Oh god... What did I have done... I have been a part so many scuffles before, but this one wasn't like this one.

I found myself surrounded by small arms. Emma just hugged me, comfort me. It feels like all the shame and pain floating in my mind vanish away. Yet, I was totally in shock over my actions. I throw the broken bottle away before look at the body again.

"Did I really killed him...?" I mumbled out.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, that mob whom protesting against the cops was a reference from Fear the Walking Dead.**

 **And Netokan is the capital city of Harthyn.**

 **Happy New Year for everyone! :D**


End file.
